The Carnival
by Psychotic.Senpai
Summary: Star and Marco are afraid to admit that they have feelings for each other... but will this trip to the carnival change it all? Could it even impact the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: What could go wrong?_**

 **This is my first time writing fanfic on this website to if I mess up or it's crappy, don't judge!**

 **Also I will be doing other Starco stories based on the actual show and Battle of Mewni!**

 **Marco**

"Star!" I screech. "Will you hurry up already!?" I wait impatiently by the doorway pacing out of anxiety. This feels like it's our first proper date! A chance to finally show her how I feel, and hopefully, she feels the same.

"I'll be there in just a second!" She yells back at last.

Just think Marco. What could go wrong? More insanely oversized monsters could come out of nowhere, Tom could show up, a portal could be accidentally opened (again), Stars parents could be there!

I bury my face in my hands. "Stop it Marco! It's all going to be fi-"

I stop to the sound of a slight shuffle coming from the stairs. There I see star looking as amazing as ever. Her hair flowing down to the ruffles on the sleeves of her pastel pink dress with matching pink shoes. Instead of her usual devil horn head band she wears a bright blue bow that makes her eyes glow. She's even wearing the necklace I gave her for Christmas last year.

I don't realize my mouth is gaping wide open until she makes it fully down the steps. "So Marco," she twirls around once. "what do you think?"

I go speechless. I want to say that she looks stunning and beautiful and mesmerizing, because she does, but not matter how hard I try, I can't speak a single word. A look of concerns swells on her face. "That bad huh?" She looks down at her outfit. "I'm just gonna go chan-"

"No!" I yell.

She jumps back obviously terrified. "Smooth Marco.." I think to myself.

"I mean no... you don't have to change anything."

Is it just me or did her cheeks just go rosy?

 **Star**

My cheeks totally just went rosy!

Why does Marco always have to say the cutest things!

"You look beautiful." He says softly.

Ugh! There he goes again! Yet I can't help but smile. What if he found out how I felt? That I really do have a crush on him but I'm just too afraid to admit it to him. Would he like me too? Would he be mortified and throw up? I don't know! All I know is that we're taking a trip to a carnival and that I swear I will do everything in my power to make it the best night I've lived in my lifetime!

"So uh..." Marco slides his hand around the back of his neck. "...should we get going?" I had almost forgot! "Oh! Yeah I kinda forgot..." I reply.

"Well," he steps back from the door and holds out his hand. "ladies first!" I laugh and take his hand. His cheeks flush and so do mine. Who knows? Maybe he does feel the same way about me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco**

I feel my face turn bright red as her fingers intertwine with mine. She takes her small bag in her hand and walks out the door looking back at me with each step she takes.

God I wish I could just kiss her here and now. I wish I could pull her in and keep her here with me. Unfortunately I can't. Besides would she really want to kiss me?

I doubt it

Yet I can't help but imagine what it would be li- suddenly Star falls backwards on one of the steps and nearly falls head first onto the ground if it wasn't for her holding my hand. The edge of her foot stays fastened on the step, while I hold her up so she could keep her balance. Her face is so close to mine. Almost...

 **Star**

Too close! His face is directly in front of mine. I look up at him. I could feel his hand shaking in mine. Or is that my hand? I don't know at this point! I do know this is extremely awkward. I look away from his face for a moment, sending him a message to let me go, not do make a move even though I secretly want him too. And he does...let go. He lets me go just enough to let me get my balance and get back on the ground.

When I look back up at him, the pain I see in his dark eyes is unbearable. What have I done?! I knew myself I wanted him to...to...I don't know what I wanted him to do. I wanted him to let go, but I wanted him to do something...but what? Kiss me? No. Well... No. He would never want to kiss me. Not now...

"We should get going." He says. This time the happy demeanor he had a second ago is gone. Had he wanted to kiss me? No. Not Marco. He didn't like me. Not after that party...

"Ok then..."

~40 minutes later~

By the time we reach the gate I'm exhausted. It took us so long. I should've trusted Marco when he suggested to use the bus.

Marco hands a man our tickets and we stroll inside. Everywhere I see bright colored lights and beautiful attractions. "It's amazing."I say in awe. "I thought you'd like it." He says. Still I see no smile.

 **Marco**

Star dances around in her dress, twirling and spinning about. She looks so beautiful. Why had she looked away? No I knew why. She thought of me as only a friend. Nothing more. What more would there be to it? For now I should ignore it and focus on having a good time. But how could could I possibly have a good time when every time I speak to her I remind myself that she doesn't like me at all.

She's breathtaking and outgoing and from a another dimension! How could I have chance with her. The answer is clear... I don't. When she comes back she's squealing with happiness. I gesture to all the rides. "Which one should we go on first?" I ask. She looks around then points to a tall structure with a round blue top. When the top falls, I could feel my stomach wrench. "Are you s-sure about that S-Star?" Star turns to me and laughs

"What's wrong Mr. Safe Guy? Can't handle a little danger for once?" She mocks

I turn back. "Of course I can!" I reply and stomp off towards the ride. What am I thinking...


End file.
